Hari Raya ala Bleach
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: Hitsugaya,Hisagi,Ichigo dan Renji berjalan-jalan di Gotei 13 untuk meminta angpao. Tapi disetiap rumah selalu ada hal yang mengejutkan!... mau tau? Baca aja...


**Hari Raya Ala Bleach**

Hiruma:"GYAAAAHAAAAAAAA..."

Ren:"Huwaa... Hiruma kapan datang minta tanda tangan dong..."

Hiruma:"(Nembak Ren pake Baazooka.). GYAAAHAAAA..."

Hitsugaya:" knp bikin fic baru?"

Ren:"kan udah hari raya Imlek... Yeaaaaa.."

Hitsugaya:"Hahh..."

Ren:"Saya ucapkan kepada yang merayakannya... selamat hari raya Imlek ke... ke berapa nii-san?"

Hitsugaya:"Wew... Loe kan keturunan tionghoa... kenapa gak tau?"

Ren:" Meneketehe..."

Disclaimer:Bleach is always Tite Kubo.

Warning:OOC,Gajee,Typo(s), dll.

Summary(Jarang author ini bikin summary di cerita!): Hitsugaya,Hisagi,Ichigo dan Renji berjalan-jalan di Gotei 13 untuk meminta angpao. Tapi disetiap rumah selalu ada hal yang mengejutkan!... mau tau? Baca aja...

* * *

"Toshiro... Toshirooo..." tampak Ichigo yang sedang memanggil Hitsugaya.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" Teriak Hitsugaya marah.

Sekarang Ichigo datang berkunjung ke rumah Hitsugaya.

"Nah... Angpao buat mu... semoga cepet dapat Cewek cantik yaa..." Hitsugaya menyerahkan angpao ke Ichigo yang lagi senyum senya. Lalu Hitsugaya kembali ke dapur dan keluar dengan gelas yang berisi air Sarsi.

"Kalau mau makan silahkan."

Lalu Ichigo membuka sebuah tempat(entah apa author gak tau namanya) yang berisi Steak Balado(Wahh... is my papolit).

"Hitsugaya-Taichou..." teriak Renji dan Hisagi.

"Ahh... ayo masuk..." seru Hitsugaya menyuruh mereka berdua masuk.

Hisagi dan Renji pun masuk kedalam rumah Hitsugaya.

"Nah... ini angpao nya... Renji semoga mukamu tambah mirip baboon yaa!" seru hitsugaya sambil memberikan angpao kepada Renji. Sedangkan Renji yang dikatai semoga makin mirip sama baboon hanya naik darah. Pengen dia menghajar Hitsugaya tetapi dia tidak berani karena jelas Hitsugaya adalah seorang TAICHOU...

"Hisagi... ini angpao lo... semoga lo makin mirip sama landak tersentrum ya..." seru Hitsugaya lagi. Hisagi naik Darah.

"Udah ayo kita pergi.." ujar Ichigo.

Lalu mereka ber-empat pergi dengan sepeda masing-masing..

Rumah pertama : Rumah Ukitake Juushiro.

"Gong Xi Fa Chai Ukitake Taichou..." seru Hitsugaya.

Lalu Ukitake mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Semua langsung cengo. Karna makanan yang ada dirumah Ukitake itu semua adalah Steak

Hitsugaya yang membenci steak itu langsung duduk tanpa menyentuh makanan itu seujng jaripun.

Sedangkan Renji dan Ichigo yang maniak Steak itu langsung memakan dengan lahap para Steak tak berdosa itu.

Hisagi duduk terdiam.

Begitulah mereka dirumah Ukitake.

Rumah kedua : Rumah Kurotsuchi dan Nemu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!...

"Masuk..." teriak Kurotsuchi.

Ichigo, Hisagi, Renji, dan Hitsugaya langsung cengo.

Makanan yang ada dirumah Kurotsuchi adalah... ada kodok, juga aligator, terus bangkai tikus.

Lalu Kurotsuchi langsung menyerahkan angpao. Angpao nya terlihat mencurigakan.

Yah... didalam angpao itu isinya adalah BOM...

Tanpa pikir panjang keempat Shinigami Gajee itu langssung keluar.

Rumah ketiga : Rumah Kenpachi dan Kusajishi.

"Hoohohohohohoh... Selamat datang di rumah ku..." seru Kenpachi dengan kostum Sinterklaus.

"Kenpachi... kita sedang hari rya bukan Natal..." ujar Hitsugaya.

"Ehh... maaf kalian boleh pulang hohohohohooh..." seru Kenpachi lagi.

'What The Hell? Masa tamu disuruh pulang?' seru keempat Shinigami itu dalam Hati.

Rumah keempat : Rumah Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Ohayou Taichou... silahkan masuk." Seru Rangiku yang lalu memeluk Hitsugaya dengan kedua gunungnya.

Hitsugaya pun langsung kehabisan oksigen "Hee... llp.. Ok... Sii...genn".

"Rangiku-san... Toshiro sepertinya sudah kehabisan oksigen."seru Ichigo.

"Oh... Maaf silahkan duduk."Seru Matsumoto.

Semua duduk dengan santai.

Hitsugaya mulai mencomot Gulali. Sedangkan Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Taichou yang sebenarnya disukai Ichigo.

Renji dan Hisagi segera meminum Sake yang ditawarkan Matsumoto.

Setelah menerima angpao mereka langsung pergi.

Tetapi Hitsugaya menyesal. Karna angpao dia yang paling besar. Bukan berarti uangnya yang paling banyak lho... itu pertanda bahwa didalam angpao itu adalah sepasang baju Bayi.

Rumah kelima: Rumah Hisagi.

"Yahh... Masuk saja.." Seru Hisagi sambil menendang pantat Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil itu langsung naik darah.

"SOTEN NI ZASE HYOURINMARU..." Seru Hitsugaya.

Dalam sekejap mata Hisagi langsung membeeku.

"Hallo... Natsu Dragneel... tolong kesini dan lelehkan es ini." Kata Ichigo yang kemudian menutup Hp nya.

WHUSSSSShHHH...

"Auman... Naga Api..." Natsu mengeluarkan auman naga apinya. Seketika es hisagi melelh. Tetapi sialnya Hisagi menjadi Gosong.

"Oooopss... Gray Fullbuster giliran mu..." Ichigo menutup Hpnya lagi.

"Ice Make... Freeze..." ujar Gray. Seketika Hisagi membeku kembali.

"Seharusnya gue panggil Juvia..." Ichigo menepuk jidatnya.

"Serahkan padaku! Wahai Gerbang kembar kubuka kau GEMINI..." Lucy langsung memanggil Gemini.

"Meee... meeee... kenapa kau memanggil kami?"Tanya Gemi...

"Meee... meeee..." Kata Mini.

"Tolong lelehkan es itu..." kata lucy.

"Haii..." Gemini langsung berubah menjadi Soutaichou.

"Ryuujinjakka..." Gemini aka Soutaichou plsu langsung melelhkan Es Hisagi...

Lalu Team Fairy Tail pergi dengan damai(Readers:" ini Fic Bleach ato Fairy Tail?").

Hisagi yang sudah sembuh(Tapi sekarang Flu) menyuruh para Shinigamii Gajee itu masuk.

Rumah keenam : Rumah Komamura.

"Gukk! Guk ! Silahkan masuk."Seru Komamura sambil mengoyangkan ekornya.

Lalu Shinigami Gajee itu masuk. Tetapi langsung menyesal.

Dirumah sajin itu makanannya ada daging mentah, Tulang dll.

Lalu Shinigami Gajee itu langsung bershunpo keluar.

Rumah Ketujuh : Rumah Iba.

"Iba-sann... Iba-san..." Teriak Hisagi.

Hening... Gak ada jawaban.

Hening...

1menit...

40 menit...

"Sepertinya Iba-san sedang keluar." Kata Hisagi.

Lalu keempat Shinigami itu langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya.

Rumah Kedelapan : Rumah Kyouraku.

Tok! Tok! Tok!.

Tok!Tok!Tok.

"Maaf... Kyouraku Taichou sedang keluar jadi silahkan Masuk." Ujar Nanao(Wha? Sejak kapan Nanao tinggal dengan Kyouraku?).

Semua nya nrmal.

Tapi...

Masa makanannya adalah Buku?

Angpao nya juga buku!...

Keempat Shinigami Gajee itu sangat menyesal.

Aoalagi Hitsugaya. Dia dikasih Komik Shin Chan sama Nanao.

Rumah Kesembilan : Rumah Byakuya dan Rukia.

Ting Tong!(Wahh... rumah Byakuya sudah pake Bell ya...).

Byakuya keluar dengan Singlet dan celana Boxer spongebob(Byakuya FansGirl's langsung Nosebleed).

"Silahkan masuk..." Ujar Byakuya.

Keempat Shinigami itu masuk sambil menahan tawa.

"Rukia berikan mereka angpao juga minuman gue mau nonton Spongebob." Ujar Byakuya lalu ngakak ngelihat Tingkah Patrick.

"Haii..." Rukia langsung pergi kedapur dengan tampang oon dan keluar dengan tampang oon juga.

Setelah selesai mereka langsung pergi. Sebenarnya mereka kira rumah byakuya yang paling normal. Ternyata tidak.

Rumah Kesepuluh. : Rumah Renji.

"Masuk .." Renji mempersilahkan Hitsugaya, Hisagi dan Ichigo masuk.

"Oh My God... Bau apa ini?" Seru Hitsugaya yang lalu ngacir keluar.

"Astaga Renji... ini udah hari raya... kenpa rumah elo kayak Kapal Titanic yang baru tenggelam sih?" Kata Hisagi yang ikutan ngacir bareng Hitsugaya.

"Oh... kita langsung pergi kerumah yang lain aja... disini ogah gua..." Seru Ichigo yang ikutan ngacir.

Sedangkan Renji nangis gulung-gulung karna gak ada yang kerumahnya.

Rumah kesebelas : Rumah Aizen.

"Aii-..." belum sempat Hitsugaya berteriak Aizen langsung keluar dengan kostum Superman.

"Haiii... silahkan masuk Darling." Ucap Aizen.

Tapi Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Renji dan Ichigo sudah kabur duluan.

Rumah keduabelas : Rumah Unohana.

Rumah Unohana yang paling normal. Bayangin aja sendiri oke?*dihajar Readers*.

Rumah ketigabelas : Rumah Gin.

"Ohayou Minna..." Gin tetap tersenyum.

Semua masuk kerumah Gin.

"What... Gin Kannibal..."Teriak Hitsugaya melihat makanan yang ada dimeja itu semuanya adalah Rubah.

"Hehh... kenapa?" Tanya Gin heran melihat Para Shinigami Itu langsung naik ke sepeda masing2 lalu mengayuhnya sekencang mungkin.

Rumah Keempatbelas : Rumah Isane.

Tok! Tok! Tok!...

"Masuk..." Seru Isane.

Waw... Rumah Isane penuh Hiasan. Dari lionting, Bunga, dll.

Keempat Shinigami itu tidak menyesal berkunjung ke rumah Isane.

Rumah Kelima Belas : Rumah Kira.

"..." semua cengo.

Rumah Kira terlihat seperti merayakan Hallowen.

"Haii..." Seru Kira dengan kostum Dracula.

"Hei... ini hari raya bukan Hallowen!" Kata Ichigo.

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Kira yang hendak bunuh diri entah karna apa.

Rumah keenam Belas : Rumah Soi Fong.

TOK!TOK!TOK!.

"Masuk..." Seru Soi Fong.

Semua langsung masuk.. dan...

"Wh... What The Hell?" Hitsugaya Cengo melihat rumah Soi Fong. Yahh... penuh dengan poster Yoruichi dari bentuk kucing sampai bentuk manusia.

"Yahh... Yoruichi-sama adalah yang terbaik... ini angpao nya.."ujar Soi Fong memberikan angpao nya sambil berbinar-binar. Hmzz... mungkin sudah gila yah?*Digilas Soi Fong.*.

"Haii... kami pergi dulu.." keempat Shinigami itu keluar dengan tampang jaw-drop.

Rumah Terakhir : Rumah Yammamoto.

"Oh... cucuku aku sudah menunggumu..."Ujar Soutaichou yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

'sejak kaapan gue jadi cucumu?... Jii-san sudah meninggal, sedangkan Baa-chan di rukongai.' Kata Hitsuaya dalam hati.

Semua masuk dibimbing Soutaichou.

"Silahkan... cucuku... disana ada nasi kucing garong, susu sapi gila, dan yang lain jika kau mau."ujar Soutaichou. Tetapi sayang shinigami gajee tersebut sudah berShunpo ria kabur..

"Huaa... Cucuku... kau telah meniggalkan jii-san mu... huwaaa..." Soutaichou mulai nangis-nangis gajee. Sampe rumahnya terbakar dengan dahsyat nya.

Bonus

Sekarang ara Shinigami gajee tersebut telah berkumpul disuatu tempat.

"Hoi... Hitung yuk berapa uang yang kita dapat dari angpao." Seru Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan angpao yang diadapat.

"Ayo..."

"Pertama dari Ukitake dulu..." kata Hitsugaya.

Mereka membuka angpao dari Ukitake. Isinya hanya Rp5.000,00-.

"Boleh juga buat beli Cappucino cincau."Seru Hitsugaya yang emang doyan minum Cappucino.

"Kedua dari Matsumoto." Seru Ichigo.

Mereka membuka angpao mereka(kecuali Hitsugaya).

Isi angpao Ichigo adalah Buah duren(Mana muat angpao nya?).

Isi angpao Hisagi adalah seekor Landak(Hahh?...).

Isi angpao renji adalah baboon(Mana Muaatttttttttttttttt).

"Ketiga dari Nanao." Seru Renji.

Semua membuka angpao masing-masing.

Isi angpao Hitsugaya adalah satu set komik shin Chan(Mana muatttttttt...)

Isi angpao Ichigo adalah Novel Enthirea (Mana Muaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt).

Isi angpao Hisagi adlah buku tentang Landak (Mana Muaaaatttttttttttttttt).

Isi angpao Renji adalah Novel porno (Mana Muaaatttttttttttttt ._.).

"Keempat dari Byakuya dan Rukia." Seru Ichigo.

Masing-masing membuka angpao mereka.

Isi masing-masing angpao adalah boneka Spongebob dan juga ada yang boneka Chappy(Mana Muattttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttt*Digaplok Readers*).

"What... The heellll?"Seru Hitsugaya.

"Kelima dari Unohana Taichou." Seru Hisagi.

Isi angpao masing-masing adalah perlengkapan P3K.

"Huhh... ngak ada yang normal apa?" tnya Ichigo.

"Keenam dari Isane."Seru Hitsugaya.

Isi angpao masing-masing hanya Rp500,00-.

"Pelit amat tu isane... masa ngasih Cuma Gopek?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ketujuh dari Soi Fong."Kata Hisagi.

Isi angpao masing-masing adalah foto Yoruichi.

"Apaa! Buat apa gue punya foto Yoruichi?" tanya Ichigo.

Lalu para Shingami itu pulang dengan menyesal.

^-TAMAT-^

Review pleasee...


End file.
